sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger’s Eye (MapleSugar33)
( NOTE: Some have told me before that there are Tiger’s Eye in Steven Universe, but I haven’t seen any important, so I’m disregarding them.) Tiger’s Eye is a character created by MapleSugar33. She was a Homeworld gem who was gifted to Yellow Diamond, similarly to how Spinel was given to Pink Diamond. Tiger‘s Eye’s purpose was to help Yellow cope with the loss of Pink Diamond. Once Steven Universe reformed the Diamonds, Tiger’s Eye left Homeworld and went to Earth. She currently resides on Little Homeworld. Appearance Tiger has a slim build and is relatively thin. She has darker stripes along her arms, face, and ankles. She wears a mahogany colored top with short sleeves, and a silky ribbon which goes around her chest and ties just below her gem. She also has fingerless gloves which start at her wrists. Thanks to Amethyst, Tiger is now more accustomed to Earth’s clothing styles and wears dark reddish-violet shorts and scruffy socks that end just above her ankles. When she needs shoes, she wears pale green sneakers with white laces and dark green stripes along the sides. Personality Similarly to Amethyst, Tiger is very laidback and even somewhat rebellious, as she left Homeworld as soon as she was allowed. Tiger is also very capable and can adapt well, which is seen In how well she adopted Earth’s customs. She is also very confident in herself, sometimes too much so. Tiger’s Eye, however, can be empathetic and caring too, to those she considers close enough to be her friends. History Tiger’s Eye was created and gifted specifically for a Yellow Diamond to help her cope with the sudden loss of beloved Pink Diamond. Tiger, however, wasn't a very good comforter, and was often considered a defected gem, not sutible for the role she was meant to have. It was soon realized Tiger was a much better fighter, but she wasn’t allowed to leave the palace because of her rare gem type and high rank. The Diamonds considered it too stupid to simply let Tiger be shattered. Tiger’s Eye lived her life in boredom, and Yellow rarely called for her. Tiger made friends with Yellow and Blue Pearl around this time, but they weren’t very close. When Tiger met Steven, she immediately was on his side. She desperately wanted to leave the palace, to go to Earth, just as Pink had done. When Steven reformed the Great Diamond Authority, Tiger slipped away to Earth. She discovered that she was quickly enthralled with Earth’s natural beauty, and adapted quickly. Tiger helped with the construction of Little Homeworld and currently resides there, being one of the Crystal Gems. Tiger has made plans to return to Homeworld in a month or so. Relationships Tiger is generally on good terms with everyone, but she is quite wary of the Diamonds, and only with Steven’s constant nagging has she agreed to visit them. Steven Universe Tiger has taken a strong liking to Steven, and is eternally grateful for freeing her from the Diamonds. Tiger‘s Eye often joins him and Amethyst on a donut outing, and then goes to his beach house to play video games or simply hang out during free time for the both of them. Amethyst (Canon) Tiger has a deep friendship with Amethyst, which all stemmed from Amethyst helping Tiger get accustomed to Earth when she fled the Diamonds. They often hang out to play video games, watch movie marathons, or eat donuts and chat. Tiger is often very forgiving regarding Amethyst, sometimes too much so, excusing her behavior when Pearl scolds her. Pearl (Canon) Tiger‘s Eye is good friends with Pearl. Although Tiger has no romantic feelings for Pearl, she does think very highly or Pearl. Tiger sometimes asks what Pink Diamond was like, but Pearl always seems to sidestep such questions and change the subject, to Tiger’s Eye’s dismay. Tiger also seems to appreciate Pearl’s insightfulness and intelligence, yet disregards Pearl’s reprimands to Amethyst. Garnet (Canon) Tiger’s Eye does think highly of Garnet, but since Garnet makes her nervous, Tiger often avoids her whenever possible. Amethyst and Pearl nag Tiger to try and be more open to Garnet, but she always refuses. This is strange, because Tiger seems to get along perfectly fine with Ruby and Sapphire separately. Peridot (Canon) Tiger has grown attached to Peridot, often taking an unappreciated motherly role, to Peridot’s utter dismay. Tiger watches Peridot when she’s near, monitoring her behaviors. Tiger is very supportive of Peridot aswell. If Peridot tells her to leave her alone, sometimes Tiger does, and other times Tiger just watches her more inconspicuously. Steven has tried to remind Tiger to respect Peridot’s privacy, but she often ignores him. Lapis Lazuli (Canon) Tiger‘s Eye has nothing but admiration and adoration for Lapis Lazuli. She desperately wants Lapis to appreciate her just as much as she does Lapis. Tiger thinks it’s incredible how Lapis has put her past behind her and has been able to overcome her struggles and come out a better person. Tiger’s Eye often tries to talk to Lapis, but ends up a stuttering mess. It’s been confirmed by MapleSugar that Tiger does not have romantic feelings for Lapis, however. Bismuth (Canon) Tiger views Bismuth as a motherly figure to her and appreciates her hard work, thinking’s very highly of her. Tiger wants to be as helpful as her someday, but Peridot has always said she’s too rowdy to do any ‘real work around here.’ Despite Peridot’s remarks, Tiger’s Eye strives to live up to Bismuth. Tiger’s Eye often watches Bismuth to see how she does things and tries to copy her to improve her efforts. ( RELATIONSHIPS ARE CURRENTLY A WIP) Weapons Tiger’s Eye has two summonable weapons, a whip and bow and arrow. Whip Tiger posses a long, thin whip. It‘s two feet long and about an inch in width. Her whip is a dark mahogany, a bit darker than her top. It splits into three tips with small, iron spears at the ends of them. When she hits someone with her whip hard enough, it temporarily confuses them, giving Tiger time to finish them off or escape. Bow and Arrow Tiger’s Eye also has a bow and arrow. The wood of her bow has intricate swirls and striped patterns on it, and a rubber grip for her hand. Her arrows are poison tipped, where if an arrow hits something, they can pass out for about five minutes before waking up. Since Gems don’t have blood, her arrows aren’t very effective on Gems and are more often used on natural creatures. Once they wake, their memories are normally a tab bit foggy and hazy, and it can take a short while before they fully recover. This gives Tiger time to finish them off or escape. Abilities It’s to be assumed Tiger’s Eye possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset. * '''Whip Proficiency : '''Tiger has been seen to be skilled with her whip. She’s very swift and can easily do short, powerful lashes with her whip to her enemy without hitting herself or her surroundings. * '''Bow Proficiency : '''Tiger has also been seen to be able to use a bow and arrow quite well. She more often than not strikes her target, and doesn’t miss much. Her bow and arrow, however, is harder to use than her whip and takes a stronger ongoing effort to continue to be able to use it well. * '''Agility : '''Tiger’s Eye is very agile and quick, able to leap and climb across walls and high, harder to reach areas. This makes it easy to escape her enemies if need be, although its rare for that to happen. Category:Characters (MapleSugar33)